1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a stack package and a method of manufacturing the stack package. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a stack package including stacked semiconductor chips and a method of manufacturing the stack package.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a wafer is bonded on another wafer, a dicing process may be performed to form respective stack packages. Each of the wafers may include poor semiconductor chips.
Although the bonding process may be performed to complete wafer to wafer bonding, and thereby reduce manufacturing costs, since the bonding process may be performed at a wafer level, a poor chip may be bonded on a good chip, resulting in the wasting of the good chip, thereby decreasing yields of products.